


Smoke & Mirrors

by Saiphl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, warning for pain killers, warning for stress crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: Scarlet was high on the happiness of seeing Yvie smile like a child but what he wasn’t ready for was for the damned reunion.He wasn’t ready for the circus they’ve made around the scraps of Vanjie and Brooke’s broken hearts.He wasn’t ready to listen to Ra’Jah puking bullshit to his boyfriend.





	1. High on validation off the ground, walking on a tightrope homeward bound...

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, a new adventure coming straight from a cloud of fluffyness and the new found fascination for Scyvie after that hell of a reunion.
> 
> This is a short series, so I hope to have it finished before mid June.
> 
> It's important to remember that this mentions medications, anxiety crisis and another situations that can be triggering, so please, remember that before starting your read.
> 
> Once warned, I hope you enjoy the ride, and feel free to leave your comments.

 

**High on validation off the ground, walking on a tightrope homeward bound...**

Scarlet was still high on the adrenaline of the finale taping, he was amazed by all the beauty and the light. He never thought he was going to be a part of it, he never thought that it would be so fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Most of all, he never expected to share the whole experience with the person he knew was THE ONE. His boyfriend, his girlfriend, his lover, his best friend, his partner in crime and over all, his chemistry lady.

Scarlet remembered with eerie precision the last words that Yvie told him on her last episode. _“This is not over, you have to be strong and give your best, go up there and kill it… for us.”_ Sure as hell it wasn’t the best moment to talk to anyone, especially to someone who was about to walk through the set for the last time. But he did it, he went there and gave his best, all of her tricks, and best illusions. Even when it wasn’t enough to keep him on the race, was enough to buy the moment to look at her eyes while saying to _HIM_ those last words: _‘and the feeling, is mutual’._

Weeks later, when all the madness finally ended and they were back to their somewhat normal lives, Jacob was sitting at his friend and drag mentor, Matthew’s place. They were pretending to watch a movie while talking about the race, at least as much as he was able to do due to the NDA, when his phone vibrated, alerted him of some YO [heart emoji]’s message. The next thing he remembered was packing a backpack and booking a flight to Denver.

The following months went by in a blur, Jacob smiling like a goof and Jovan feeling even younger than he was. If there had been a way to describe what they were feeling was utter happiness. Jovan was a man of few words, tender hands, and fast decisions, while Jacob was very vocal on how happy he was being together, and how much he loved him. Not much after the first I love yous, the younger one was packing his life in a container and moving to Brooklyn. _‘A man has to be sure of what he wants, and I want you… for as long as I breathe.’_

A little flat and some closet adjustments later, they were starting a life together, either holding hands, sharing instant ramen trays or taking long walks in the nearby parks. They were happy, oblivious to the storms around them and the season that was about to premiere. Scarlet always kept those moments to himself, when there was no more than Jacob and Jovan, and the rest of the world was a blurry stain running around them.

She kept those moments for him, when they were apart, travelling and working hard as ever with both of their growing popularity. He also kept those moments to himself for when a bad day came and he had to fake a smile when her heart was shattering because he couldn’t do anything but give Jovan his pills and let him sleep until he felt better. All of that, leading them to this precise moment, when they were just a couple of weeks away from knowing if Yvie had won the season.

She treasured each time they held hands and every single kiss whenever they felt like doing it. More than ever when he was in the same room with the love of his life some meters away but unable to touch him. They both agreed on keeping a low profile. They knew what all that publicity did to Brock and Jose, and they didn’t want anyone messing around with something that was just theirs.

Scarlet was still high with the rush of the previous night’s lip syncs, with the party, with the two recorded crownings… he was high on the happiness of seeing Yvie smile like a child. What he wasn’t ready for was for the damned reunion, and all the drama they wanted to create around wounds that have opened and barely healed after one year. He wasn’t ready for the circus they’ve made around the scraps of Jose and Brock’s broken hearts.  He wasn’t ready to listen to Ra’Jah puking bullshit to “apologize” to his boyfriend.

_“Well I will apologize that she feels that in certain way, because I even apologized for Yvie…”_

_“I don't think that's an apology”_

_“That isn't, that's some bullshit”_

They locked gazes for a second, a warning look from Yvie, a pissed off expression from Scarlet. He knew that even though Yvie was trying to compel him to stay out of the drama, the hurt in his eyes and the tears forming on the bottom line made Jacob lose it.

“You don't apologize because someone is feeling on certain kind of way,” Scarlet said, still trying not to raise her voice.

“ _That's some hurtful shit you said behind my back!”_ Yvie interjected, preventing the cataclysm of his boyfriend darting to Ra’Jah and force her to properly apologize.

_“Can I finish what I was saying?”_ Ra’Jah demanded, annoyed and clearly suppressing the eye roll about to come.

_“Absolutely... and you can direct it this way when you're done with Yvie,”_ Scarlet commanded in a casual tone, that sounded more like a threat than a request, and the other queen had to apologize. None of them believed her crap, but still was in the light he was just stirring the pot for the sake of being a cunt.

As the argument grew, Yvie looked more upset, and one of her hands was shaking. Scarlet looked at Yvie worried, only stopping himself to run and soothe him with a warning look. _“You know, just let it go, you’re clearly not up to own your shit, so an apology from you is as fake as my lashes,”_ Scarlet said, closing the argument, desperately looking for someone of the production to call for a break, which gladly happened before Ra’Jah could open her mouth again.

Yvie stood from his chair, walking unceremoniously to the back door of the theater, Scarlet trying to go after him and failing because both Plastique and Ariel stopped him. In a corner of the backstage, Vanjie and Brooke were whispering fast and and close to each other, soon going outside when Silky scolded Ra’Jah.

When Scarlet finally managed to excuse himself to the restrooms, he could clearly hear Vanjie and Brooke talking, both of them with cracked voices and even closer to each other. She couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve been if the show knew that also he and Yvie were together, and that everything started in the workroom. A cold wave went down her spine. They’d torn them apart, just like they did their friends, and a heavy weight fell on his stomach, making him feel sick.

He kept walking through the emergency door and the image he found there broke his spirits. Yvie was sitting on the emergency stairs, both his hands trembling and a pained expression in his face while trying to get back to his feet.

“ _Jovan no, please… let me help you.”_  Scarlet ran uplifting the green gown, leaving the heels behind while hurrying to help his boyfriend. _“ Come on baby, take my arm… how bad is it?”_

The frustration on Yvie’s eyes was clear. He hated to feel weak, but the stress of the last forty-eight hours was getting the best of him, his body obviously starting to complain. “Seven,” he finally mouthed. Scarlet opened her clutch dragging out a small pill box and a kids size bottle of water. _“You need to take this babe, at least to finish the taping_ _.”_

Yvie nodded, as much as he hated the numbness that followed the pills, he couldn’t afford fainting in the middle of the reunion. _“Will you sleep with me?”_ Yvie asked weakly, as all response, Scarlet pecked her lips... one thing was they were wearing the same shade of lipstick, and other totally different, was everyone noticing they got smudged. A smirk crossed her lips, and Scarlet looked at her puzzled, just to fake slap his boyfriend’s shoulder. They did make it through the rest of the reunion, with Yvie more reserved in the final stretch.

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Yvie almost collapsed on the bed. The effort, the stress, all that crappy discussion catching up with him leading to complete exhaustion. Scarlet made sure to wipe off his face, taking off his head piece and tucking panties, helping his boyfriend into his comfy sweats and no shoes. Only after he had taken care of Yvie did he wipe off his own face and de-drag. Eventually, a soft demanding groan from Yvie called him to his side.

Scarlet sat on the bed, comfortably resting his back on the headboard, while holding Yvie close to his chest. The slow breathing easily soothing the hurricane in his arms, he mumbled a lullaby and Yvie smiled with closed eyes. _"_ _Really babe? A lullaby?”_

_“_ _Shhh! it helped me sleep when I was a kid, it has to work with you,”_ Scarlet said, kissing the top of his head and making him laugh. Yvie’s laugh soon diminished and slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

Scarlet looked at him, lightly brushing his fingers on the other’s forehead to clear the frown lines. She took in the musky scent of his skin, something she had grown accustomed to from the very first days of their relationship. Yvie was her personal miracle; the best award she could ever achieve. If there was something he will always be grateful for after all the effort that meant geting to Drag Race, it would always be him.

One of the things that had been a rough patch, were those bad days when no matter how many things he had to do, or what they have planned, Jovan just couldn’t get out of bed. The first time it happened, he was sure that Jacob would pack his bags and leave him.

_“Be realistic Jacob, who would voluntarily sign for this? you know it will get worse right?”_ His voice was clear and neutral, but the pain on the back of his eyes was something beyond his hurting body. It was about longing, and loneliness and resignation. It was about knowing that he was sure that, at the end, it was going to be just him and the memories of what once was and would never be again.

Jacob said I do, and didn’t take it back, for once. He knew that everything they lived through and will endure together, will always be worth it. Jovan will always worth everything.

He didn’t notice when he fell asleep, what he actually found was that someone was having an argument just outside Yvie’s room. Carefully slipped from the bed, just to listen very clear Brock begging in a low voice that sounded more like the last cries of a dying beast. The other voice, husky and cracked, was Jose’s, who was just repeating I’m sorry and uselessly muffling his sobs with his hand.

As much as the situation was difficult, he couldn’t afford the risk of them waking Yvie, who was proven a light sleeper. He just was to make as if the door was getting opened, but that kind of things never happened to him. Instead of just unlocking the door, he hit his bare foot with the corner of the pillar, looking for support on the door knob that got the door open with the weight.

Brock shielded Jose with his body as a natural reaction, with a polite apology ready to fall from his lips if needed  “I wanted some ice and then…” Scarlet started, when a soft grunt sounded from the deep part of the room.

_“Babe? Jake where are you?”_ Yvie’s gruff voice, distinctive even when full of sleep.

Brock and Jose were shocked when they were able to see Yvie bare-chested and wearing sweats in his and Scarlet’s shared room. Scarlet pulled their friends inside, while a confused Yvie looked on. Shocked, Brock laughed nervously, while Jose peeked out from behind him. “What the…? You scared the shit out of us Scarlet,”, face still red and starting to look somewhere else.

_“I’m right here hun, just chewing out Branjie for disturbing your beauty sleep.”_ Scarlet said mocking their friends while closing the door behind them.  



	2. Taming all the noise inside my mind, aiming for perfection all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa have a long way to go, too many things to say too many wounds to heal.  
> They love each other to the bone, but will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost one month later, but I'm back, I'm really sorry this took so long and hopefully you'll like this second part of the story.
> 
> It ended being more angsty than I intended, but this is Branjie and with all that they've been through, it couldn't be otherwise.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy the ride, please don't forget to let me know what you think.

**Taming all the noise inside my mind, aiming for perfection all the time**

Vanessa was nervous, the moment he had feared for almost a year had finally come. She wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready to actually face how the show, the timing and their own immaturity tore them apart. The night he’s got Brooke’s call, he was tempted to not pick it up, he wanted to ignore it and let his phone vibrate. He didn’t.

When Brooke knocked on her door coming from the airport he felt his heart skipping a beat. The same effect he once got as something good, now coming to be incredibly painful. It was something between them, one of them knocking the door, the other opening it with a cool face and a heavy weight on their bellies. The newcomer getting inside, and then everything going wild after the door clicked shut.

Brooke was kissing Vanessa greedily, with an urgency that tasted like longing and desperation. Then, the void on their chests growing heavy once they got apart, but this time was different, Brooke held him close, a possessive grip around the shorter man’s waist. Vanessa sighed, the familiar dizziness that followed one of his kisses clouding his mind. Brooke leaned to softly kiss Vanessa’s forehead, no words needed to explain what had just happened, a thousand more left untold, attempting to crush the fragile balance they’ve built after the break up.

“I’m sorry”, Brooke whispered.

“No… please don’t, we needed that”, Vanessa answered, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Brooke’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s sit down,” he suggested, pulling Brooke to the closest couch, where they silently fell clinging on each other.

Brooke distractedly draw erratic patterns on Vanessa’s back, more to soothe himself than to comfort the other. Feeling that soothing proximity was something they craved more than they were really open to accept they needed. “I… just couldn’t wait.” Brooke’s voice just a doubtful whisper, his body vibrating in response to have Vanessa cuddled on his lap. “We have so much to talk about, so much to discuss… all of this is-”

“Too much, I know, the questions, the intrusion. I can’t, I just can’t keep pretending.” Vanessa said, snuggling closer, starting to feel inebriated with the scent of his skin. “I’ve missed you so much, hurts so bad, Brock… so painful, and we know there can’t be something else.”

Brooke gasped, then took a deep breath. He pulled Vanessa closer to him, still trying to find his voice. “Jose… I’ve got you back in that hotel, you’ve got me when everything was falling apart.” He cleared his throat, and kissed Vanessa’s temple. “I’ve missed you too… I’m done missing you all the time.” He pushed him a little, just to be able to look him in the eye. “I love you too, and I came here to get you back… we can try to make it work but we need to get rid of all that people nosing around.”

“What in your mind?” Vanessa asked, rearranging his position to look at Brooke.

“We tell them the truth… that we’re not together.” The words falling from his lips in a waterfall, while he listened to the idea. He was not convinced at all, but nothing made sense since the last time they’ve spent a night together. “Then we play the card of leaving an open door, but just for what concerns the show.”

Vanessa nodded lightly, still pondering what he said. “Let’s just… tell the truth, we can… we’ll figure everything else out after the damned finale and the fuckin’ reunion.” Brooke tightened the hold on the other man, his only relief, the scent of his dark skin.

_ ‘Are you two still a couple?’ _ Vanessa twisted his lips, refusing himself to answer the question.

Disappointed, RuPaul then directed the same question to Brooke.  _ ‘No, we’re not...’ _

The general gasp of their sisters wouldn’t make it to the final cut, that was sure. What was going to be there, was the uncomfortable expression from Nina and the dirty looks from A’keria and Silky. Also all the theories about them faking their relationship for the cameras, and how Brooke will take every single drop of guilt on his insecurities and fears.

_ ‘Do you want to get back together?’  _ RuPaul asked, and both Vanessa and Brooke were caught out off guard. They knew they had to answer and they also knew that, the wrong words would, in fact, be used against them.

_ ‘I’m not gonna say never… Like I still have feelings for you and you, I know you still have feelings for me.’  _ Vanessa nodded to Brooke’s words, the longing in the way they were looking at each other crystal clear.  _ ‘And as long as we always have love for each other, anything is possible in future.’   _ The hug and the peck following all that circus was the reaffirmation Vanessa was looking for, and she was actually impressed of going back to her place with her legs wobbling on those six inch heels.

What followed the reunion, was something neither Brooke or Vanessa would really remember. Both of them still trying to regain composure and control over their shaking bodies. The same electric stream running through their bodies, threatening to expose what they half spoke the night Brooke arrived to LA. The second that production cut for a break, Vanessa stepped out his chair not even knowing where he was going, Brooke following his tracks.

Barely keeping the pace of the puerto rican, Brooke finally stretched to reach him by the arm. “Vanessa wait”, his voice breaking a little. “C’mon, talk to me, you know you can tell me anything.” Vanessa finally looked into his eyes, the pain reflected on them broke Brooke’s heart. He held his hands on his own, tightening the hold and channeling on it the hug he wanted to wrap him with.

A stream of tears fell freely down Vanessa’s cheek, drawing a clear line on the makeup. “I can’t… I just can’t…” Brooke kissed his forehead, then his nose, and finally landed a short peck on his lips. “This will break us Brock, the second they know, we’re fucked!” Desperation flooded his cracked voice. “I can handle your issues, your fears… even my insecurities and the distance, but not them tryin’ to catch a glimpse of this… of us.”

“It’s done, they won’t have a clue… they won’t figure it out if we’re careful.” Brooke whispered, leaning closer to Vanessa and tucking a strand of her wig behind her ear. “I can handle this Jose, I can handle you and me, and all of this… but that can only happen if you’re willing to really try.” The sound of a hurried pair of heels running down the hallway of the backstage made Brooke to shield Vanessa from any other sight. Scarlet passed by their side barely looking at them and going straight to the back door of the theater.

Vanessa looked again to Brooke’s eyes, the sadness in the background making him look even smaller. “Need to go, gotta leave this place.” The desperate whisper making Brooke wrap the other with his arms, the cape of his attire almost covering from one side.

“We’ll go soon, this is about to be over baby” Brooke said to his ear, and the other man sighed deeply. “We just need to keep going and we’ll be released, then we’ll go back to my hotel, and finish our talk.” Brooke’s voice got even lower, they couldn’t risk to be heard. “C’mon baby, just one more and we’re done.” Brooke kissed Vanessa one more time, and then parted ways, Brooke back to the stage, Vanessa going to the restrooms to fix his face.

Vanessa was the first to leave the theater, just taking off the wig and the outfit and putting on a hoodie to run out just in time to catch his Uber. Not even Silky and A’keria said a word, they knew how hard it had been for Vanessa. They knew how heartbroken and empty she’d been feeling since she and Brooke decided to break up. They even shielded him while he left.

Nina on the other hand, silently stood by Brooke, watching him closely while he meticulously got out of drag and packed what turned him into the gorgeous blonde bombshell that danced on the stage. When they finally ended de-dragging, Nina looked at Brooke, concern and sorrow reflected on his gaze. “Are you ok? What a stupid question, I know neither of you are.” Nina said, landing a hand on Brooke’s shoulder.

Brooke shrugged just to look back at his friend. “The best part of all this, is that it’s over, I don’t think I could handle another question… all of this is just breaking what’s left of us.” Nina wrapped his arms around Brooke, who finally let himself to cry a bit. “I can’t handle how hurt he is, it’s even more painful than that night...”

Nina nodded once, of course he remembered that night. The night when they fell down the infinite spiral of sorrow they were trying to climb out of. “Go to him, you have a lot to talk about.” He said into Brooke’s ear, the canadian immediately nodding to those words. He broke the embrace and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. A tiny somber smile that didn’t reach his eyes parted his lips. Brooke left.

Jose entered to Brooke’s room with the key card he slid into his pocket back in the theater. He couldn’t help but smile slightly. They’ve learned to exchange the keycards of their hotel rooms back in the filming time, when everything was new and had the taste of adventure. He remembered those as the good times of their relationship, when everything was sweet and bright, and they were so infatuated that keeping hands to themselves was a true achievement.

The room smelled like him, like his vanilla shampoo and his aftershave lotion. He never thought that he would miss the cigarette smell, but that note being lost left him feeling a little odd. The scolding spring sunlight languidly caressed the cheap carpet on the floor and he went straight to the window to let the air in. He closed his eyes and the weight of his 301’s reminded him that Vanessa was still there. Reluctantly he walked back to the bathroom, the makeup on his face suddenly too heavy to wear.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Jose ran to open it, his hair damp and now the mixture of their aftershaves filled the air. Brooke stared at Vanessa just to exhale the breath he didn’t knew was holding. He rushed inside, and the door locked behind them. This time, it was Vanessa who took the other by assault, kissing and touching him like he was trying to convince himself Brooke was real. The taller man held him closer, and buried his nose on the mess of his hair. He missed that so much, he missed the soothing and safe sensation that having his scent close gave him.

Before they could even think about it, they fell on the bed. A living mess made of limbs and sloppy kisses, the contrast of Brooke’s fair skin with the beautiful golden tone of Vanessa’s creating the most beautiful collage ever seen. Their hardness grinded on each other’s begging to find release. A loud groan surged from Brooke’s throat, the one that brought Vanessa back to the moment. Back to all the things he thought and promised to tell once he was ready.  “I love you,” the only one slipping from his lips, making Brooke to look him in the eye.

“I love you more...” Brooke answered in a chuckled whisper, the friction in the right part of his body threatening to make him forget what he wanted to say. “And I’m gonna regret this in a couple of hours, but that is why we need to talk.” He forced himself to separate from Vanessa and refocus on the conversation. A whine escaped Vanessa’s lips and then, stealing one more kiss, he untangled himself from the other man’s body.

Vanessa looked at Brooke, who was actually taking deep breaths to soothe. “So, for them we’re not a couple, we haven’t been for at least eight months.” The weight of the words fell over their shoulders simultaneously. Both of them averted their eyes, neither one ready to face how deeply hurt inside the other was.  “What I mean, they’ll think we are trying to move on. But, that’s not what I want…” Brooke cupped Vanessa’s face with a hand, lifting it up to be able to look into his eyes.

“And what do you want?” Vanessa asked, his voice starting to crack. “Because I’m far from moving on… I don’t think I’ll ever be… I… at least, not anytime soon.”

Brooke nodded, more to reassure the other man than as an affirmation. “I want us back together.” Brooke said, the words falling from his lips with the softness of the summer wind. “I want you... if you’ll take me back…”  Vanessa looked at him, reaching shyly to hold one of his hands. 

“Not that easy… sure we can try but, there’s some shit we have to figure out.” His voice was husky and low, a dark gloom reflecting on his eyes. “I can work with the distance, the schedules and my feelings, but I can’t take you not being faithful.”

Brooke groaned, the memory of the fights over Vanessa’s jealousy and his inability to keep it in his pants the actual thing that broke them up. “I’m up to try, I… I just can’t keep doing this, I can’t be missing you in the middle of whatever city I am and do lousy attempts to fill the void. I can’t keep lying to myself, when the only moment that everything felt right, was when I was sleeping with you in my arms.” His voice sounded frustrated, desperate, pleading. “Nothing compares to the peace I feel when you’re with me.”

A pregnant silence fell over the hotel room. “What if you can’t help it? What if your drunk ass make you fall? Tequila and longing are the worst combo in human history!” Vanessa spit, her own fears coming out and he didn’t have the strength to hold them back. “You can bet I’m only yours, how do I know you’ll do that for me, Brock?”

He looked down, not knowing how to answer that question. It wasn’t that he was a manwhore, but the mere idea of being in an exclusive relationship where they were gonna spend lots of times apart felt wrong. He was a man, a very sexual one, whose relationship with the man in front of him started with a shy lust that became something more. “You know I love you Jose,” he said, feeling trapped. “In my defense, I’ve been sober for almost a month, both cigarette and tequila.” He smiled, his defense somehow sounding kinda childish. “I’ve changed, and I’m still changing. I can’t promise that the need will go, but I can promise to fight it.”

Vanessa jumped out of bed, the movement so sudden that scared Brooke. “Dunno, I need to think, need to go.” He said, turning as fast as he left the bed and took his gym bag from the floor. Brooke left the bed behind him, reaching the door before it could actually get shut, he grabbed the keycard from the light switch and went right behind Vanessa. His long legs easily coping with the fast pace he took.

Reaching to catch his arm, he pulled him closer. “Please don’t go, we can figure this out, just don’t run.” He pleaded, his voice even lower. The hallway between the lines of room doors was empty, soft background noise coming from some of them. Vanessa looked at him, helpless, the sheer confusion irradiating from her eyes. “Stay and let me prove I mean it,” said Brooke, just before leaning to kiss him again.

The soft moan that escaped Vanessa’s lips sounded like a promise; the one that came from Brooke’s throat, like a plea. Both of them so invested on each other that they didn’t hear the sound of someone’s ouch and almost fall, until the doorknob clicked opening the door. Instinctively, Brooke turned to face the door shielding Vanessa with his body, an apology ready to leave his lips any second, until he saw the face sneaking behind the door.

“I wanted some ice and…” said the embarrassed voice coming from the room door.

“What the…” Brooke whispered, both amused and relieved of seeing a familiar face, but also starting to feel panicked of being caught by one of their sisters. The other girl quickly glanced around before she opened the door, letting them in. “You scared the shit out of us, Scarlet!” Brooke hissed, feeling Vanessa tiptoeing behind him to see Scarlet.

What they weren’t expecting, was the second voice that came from the back of the hotel room, followed by no other than a barefoot and topless Yvie. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Babe? Jake where are you?”

Both Brooke and Vanessa gasped in surprise. Of all the things that they could’ve found out, and all the secrets kept behind doors, this was the one they would have never expected.

“I’m right here hun, just chewing out Branjie for disturbing your beauty sleep.” Said Scarlet, gravitating towards Yvie, who wrapped him with his long arms and kissed his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to shout for Artificial Meggie y Mistress for being angels and beta this little thing.


End file.
